magical questionnaire
by big time james-k
Summary: kendall había siempre sorta pensado que él era el menos denso ... hasta que un extraño cuestionario le hizo que se diera cuenta de que talvez no es tan observador. Kames SI EL SUMMARY ES UN ASCO PERO NO SABIA QUE ESCRIBIR SOLO ESPERO QUE LO LEAN, Y COMENTEN POR FAVOR.


Pov Kendall

Hay una rara anciana contemplando Palm Woods. La conocí en el vestíbulo cuando ella interfirió con mi agradable vista de James. Ella dio un paso justo en frente de mí, me dio una hoja, murmuró algunas estupideces sobre el amor, tonterías de los chicos adolescentes, y se fue. Desapareció antes de que yo le pudiera preguntar para que era la hoja. Así que ahora estoy sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la habitación que comparto con James. Estoy mirando hacia abajo leyendo el titulo del papel y preguntándome si debería abrirla. En contra de mi mejor juicio, la abrí. Resulta que es un cuestionario. Cuenta con diez preguntas y un montón de líneas para las respuestas:

¿Usas delineador de ojos?

¿Compartes una habitación?

¿tienes un mejor amigo?

¿estás enamorado de tu mejor amigo?

¿eres hombre o mujer?

¿te gusta el chocolate?

¿ves más de una hora de televisión?

¿tienes una hora de tiempo personal al día, sin contar la hora de dormir?

¿tienes un talento desconocido?

10.¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Un poco estúpido, pero que podría perder si contesto las preguntas (no realistas).

No

Si

Si

Si

Hombre

Si

Si

No

En realidad, no

Kendall

Justo cuando termino, James entra en la habitación, recostándose en su cama. Él murmura un hola y viene hacia mí con una mirada curiosa y linda en sus ojos cuando ve el papel. Su cabeza se inclina hacia un lado y su cabello sedoso cae en cascada cubriendo parte de su rostro, ocultándolo de la vista, es como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso para sentarse a mi lado. Y debo admitir que es extraordinariamente difícil resistirse al tierno puchero que adorna su rostro (aunque no es que yo hubiera tratado de resistir) yo felizmente cedo, palmeando el lugar a mi lado como una petición silenciosa. Él se sienta descuidadamente alborotando su pelo en el proceso. Y por una vez no parece importarle lo que le hacía a su pelo. Yo tiro de él más cerca su muñeca y su linda cabeza descansa en mi hombro. Y doy vuelta al papel. Encontrando un pequeño párrafo que yo estaba bastante seguro de que no estaba hay antes de llenar las preguntas.

"Kendall. Usted no se preocupa tanto por las apariencias como algunos chicos. Te gusta mostrarte como realmente eres y no como la gente quiere que seas. Estas a menudo rodeado de gente, pero eres muy despreocupado. De hecho no es muy a menudo cuando te preocupas por que tus compañeros cogen tus cosas sin preguntar. Porque sabes que lo recuperaras. Te preocupas profundamente por tu mejor amigo. Tal vez más profundo de lo que deberías. Si tú fueras uno de los que temen tomar riesgos, tal vez no estarías tomando esta prueba. Por cierto el amor de tu vida también te ama. El helado es tu postre de la suerte de esta semana. Y algo bueno te va a suceder la próxima vez que lo comas.

Tu problema es que no tienes tiempo libre y no te mantienes en contacto con el mudo. La tercera guerra mundial podría estar ocurriendo en tu patio trasero y no te darías cuenta! Es necesario que prestes atención porque algo que has deseado hace mucho tiempo que se cumplió y tú ni siquiera lo sabes.

Solución- tiempo libre. Arriésgate con esa persona que tanto anhelas y no te arrepentirás, créeme valdrá la pena. (si claro, es muy fácil decirlo pero intentarlo es otra cosa)

James parecía un poco desilusionado cuando terminamos de leer el papel. Su labio inferior temblaba y tenía los ojos llorosos. Se veía como si le hubieran destrozado el corazón en millones de pedazos (y sé que puede sonar un poco insensible pero se veía tan malditamente adorable, que me daban ganas de atacar sus hermosos labios a besos). A continuación, susurro algo de no saber acerca de que me gustaba alguien. Y entonces una estúpida (aunque probablemente no tanto) idea me vino a la cabeza, que tal vez yo era la razón de que james se viera tan dolido y que tal vez no sería mala idea de seguir el consejo del papel. Cuando estaba a punto de correr al baño, yo capture su muñeca tirándolo a la cama, me subí encima de él y conecte nuestros labios. Él estaba total mente sorprendido y utilice esto como una oportunidad para introducir mi lengua en su boca. James arqueó su espalda y gimió suavemente. Y luego nos dio la vuelta de manera que yo estaba debajo de él yo intente darle la vuelta otra vez, pero de repente yo estaba consciente de que era mucho más fuerte que yo. Y es ahí cuando él me dio esa linda y dulce sonrisa pero con eso toque de arrogancia, que rápidamente borre depositando un apasionado beso en sus labios haciéndolo gemir mi nombre.

Yo sabía que esto iba a funcionar. Y yo sabía que el único remordimiento de esto iba a ser el ¿Por qué no, nos dimos cuenta antes?

**Tal vez este sea el fanfinc mas disparatado que eh escrito, pero espero que a algunos de ustedes les guste!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
